1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a discovery that Serotonin is a cofactor in liver glucose management.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serotonin is a known hormone, 5-hydroxytryptamine (5HT), present in platelets, gastrointestinal mucosa, mast cells, and in carcinoid tumors. Serotonin is a potent vasoconstrictor. It is thought to be involved in neural mechanisms important in sleep and sensory perception. (Taber's Cyclopedic Medical Dictionary, 14 Ed.)